REVELACIONES
by MABY-CHAN
Summary: CAPITULO 2 UP!...Despues de duras batallas contra dioses para rescatar a Athena los caballeros toman un descanso, pero algunos se dan cuenta de que algo les falta en su vida... que será... amor?... todo se confiesa... (yaoi)
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo 1: Despertares  
  
Durante un tiempo los caballeros se sentían aliviados por ya no tener ninguna batalla contra  
  
algun dios desquisiado o de tener que salvar a Athena de ellos, por el momento todo era sim-  
  
plemente paz y tranquilidad... Los caballeros para celebrar dicha paz decidieron hacer una   
  
fiesta en la cual no tubiesen supervicion alguna, así entre Dohko y Kannon lograrón armar un  
  
plan en que dicha fiesta pudiera llevarse acabo.Una reunion secreta se llevaba acabo muy pero  
  
muy temprano en el santuario, para ser más especificos en el templo de Libra.  
  
-Ya está todo planeado Dohko, así harémos esto y sí todo sale bien talvez mañana mismo estes   
  
sirviendo tragos en la gran fiesta que haremos, pero no le mensiones esto a mi Aioria ya que   
  
suele a sobre exagerar las cosas, y más si incumben a Athena... deacuerdo...  
  
-Sí, ahhh! está bien Kannon, pero recuerda los planes espero que estes puntual...  
  
-Deacuerdo...  
  
Kannon se apresuro para llegar al Templo de Leo escaleras abajo, para sorprender a su amado   
  
Aioria quien aun dormia y no sabia lo que tramaba; el amanecer amenazaba con delatarlo y pre-  
  
surosamente entro en la habitación antes de que... Una mano buscaba en la cama el cuerpo de su  
  
tan amado Kannon para poder abrazarlo y despertarlo con un beso... pero en lugar de eso no en-  
  
contro nada????  
  
-Kannon?...donde estás???  
  
Kannon presurosamente quitandose los zapatos y sin procurar hacer ruido además de desarreglarse un  
  
poco entro en la habitación.  
  
-Aquí,(aun con la respiración muy agitada) aquí estoy Aioria...  
  
-Que hacias? (le preguntaba intrigado el santo de Leo quien lo recibe con un beso además de   
  
una insinuaciones de volver a la cama)  
  
-Es que.... nnU.... fui al baño...sí al baño... (algo nervioso)  
  
-Esta bien, pero regresa a la cama que aun no termino con lo de anoche... (guiñandole un ojo)  
  
Kannon se acerco a la cama y dandole un tierno beso a Aioria siguieron haciendo lo que esa   
  
noche no lograron terminar... mientras sabanas volaban y pantalones bajaban dejando paso a su  
  
cuerpos desnudos que se acariciaban mutuamente, Dohko aun seguia pensando en como hacer para  
  
hacer salir a Saori y a Shion quienes eran lo que ponian orden en el santuario...   
  
Muy temprano tambien en la mañana se levanto Afrodita quien salia afuera del Templo de Picis para  
  
contemplar el amanecer, Death Mask quien se levantaba en ese momento al no sentia a Afrodita  
  
a su lado camina hacia el y lo abraza mientras juntos contemplan el bello panorama...cuando...  
  
ven a cierto caballero que caminaba a escondidas por el santuario despues de una noche de parranda...  
  
-Mira Mascara es Milo, me pregunto de donde vendrá?  
  
-Talvez estubo de borrachera ese Milo, yo lo que quisiera saber es cuando aprendera a comportar-  
  
se ese Milo?  
  
-Pues quien sabe... creo que no tiene remedio... nn  
  
Saga quien tambien despertaba miro al lado de su cama y vió que nuevamente estaba vacia, sin nadie  
  
a quien dedicarle una sonrisa y ni un abrazo ni caricia y se sintió miserable, se levanto y   
  
trato de no darle importancia pero al ver que la cama de su hermano menor Kannon estaba vacia  
  
desperto un tremendo sentimiento de celos e intuyo que estaría al lado de Aioria... A menudo   
  
pensaba en que talvez le faltaba algo a su vida y mientras decifraba que era eso decidió tomar  
  
un fresco baño para poder pensar...   
  
Shakka por su parte ya a esas horas el ya no podía dormir, en vez de eso penso en hacer una larga  
  
meditación, pero desde el moemnto en que inicio a meditar hasta que decidio mejor no hacerlo no  
  
dejo de pensar en ikki... cada cosa que hacía y recuerdoes en su memoria le recordaban a ikki...  
  
No podia sacarlo de su cabeza... acaso estaba enamorado del fenix?...  
  
Camus acompañaba a Shura quienes se encontaban muy ocupados en ese momento dentro del templo   
  
de capricornio pues ya llevaban largas horas haciendo el amor el la alcoba...  
  
Mu quien se levantó asustado por una horrible pesadilla sentía su corazón latir muy rápidamente  
  
salió corriendo rápido del templo de Aries y reviso que los templos aun estaban ahí...  
  
-Uf! es un completo alivio el que el santuarios este bien... pero yo lo que enrealida quisiera saber es...  
  
como o donde estará... aaahhh! (suspiro) mejor no pienso en eso...  
  
Todos los caballeros tenían cada unos sus propios problemas, ahh! y si preguntan por Aioros,   
  
bueno pues el dormia como un bebe en el templo de sagitario...  
  
Y aunque todo pareciera estar bien en el santuario, la verdad es que cada uno de los caballeros  
  
sentia una gran pena en su corazón....  
  
Hola soy su amiga Maby-chan con este nuevo fic que quiero presentarles y es que la verdad   
  
las ideas de este fic surgio depronto, es por eso que es un poco corto ya que no tenia idea de que escribia,  
  
pero prometo esmerarme más en el siguiente capitulo... sale...  
  
Espero les guste y me dejen muchos review que en verdad los necesito.... 


	2. El Engaño

Hola, aquí Maby-chan reportandose con otro capitulode este fic que espero que les guste...  
  
y a los que ya me conocen, pues quiero agradecerles por sus reviews que me han enviado, espero  
  
que ya los proximos capitulos esten más rápido ya que ultimamente he tenido problemas tecnicos...  
  
Ahora los reviews:  
  
Luna-wood: Gracias por tu review, y quiero decirte de antemano que sí, aunque algunos pobres  
  
sufren al principio no te preocupes encontrarán pareja. Sé que Camus y Shura suena raro, pero  
  
todo es por una razón, ya verás... nn...  
  
Varda Elentari: A tí más que nada quiero darte las gracias porque gracias a tí me anime a es-  
  
cribir historias yaoi, ññ aver como me queda, y claro que habrá mucho shaka e ikki, y en lo  
  
personal a mi tambien me agrado mucho la idea de kannon y aioria... espero que te guste este  
  
capitulo como el pasado...  
  
Capitulo 2 El engaño....  
  
A la mañana llego rápido al punto de que ya eran las 9am en los relojes de todos, rápidamente todos  
  
y cada uno de los caballeros se apresuro a llegar al comedor, ya cuando todos se disponian a comer llego Saori Kido...  
  
-No.. no puede ser... Tatsumi...Tatsumi (gritando)  
  
-Si señorita Kido, que sucede?  
  
Todos los caballeros intrigados voltean para enterarse el porque Saori estaba gritando de esa manera...  
  
-Tatsumi, prepara el avión que ahora mismo nos regresamos a la mansion Kido... hay problemas, problemas  
  
muy grandes en la fundación y tengo que ir yo personalmente a arreglarlos, mira toma este fax  
  
y enterate tu mismo...  
  
-oohhh! pero que veo... es cierto... ya mismo lo hago ...  
  
Tatsumi rápido salió corriendo del recinto y arreglo todo para la partida de la diosa, Shion a quien  
  
se le había hecho tarde con un bostezo anuncio su llegada al comedor...  
  
-Buenos dias chicos... que bien el desayuno  
  
-sip... sientese maestro (le decia Mu quien a su lado se encontaba una silla vacia)  
  
-si gracias!  
  
En eso...  
  
-Shion!!!!!!!!!!Shion!!!!!!!!!! (gritaba la diosa por toda la mansion buscando al hombre)  
  
-Athena que sucede, acaso otro ataque al santuario... no crees que para eso tenemos a los caballeros  
  
de bronze...  
  
-No Shion no es eso, tu, tu tienes que hacerte cargo del santuario no ves que tengo que salir  
  
de inmediato, iré a la fundacion a arreglar un asunto que no se ha reauelto y requiere de mi  
  
presencia.  
  
-Deacuerdo Athena, vete tranquila yo me haré cargo...  
  
-Bien entonces me voy...  
  
Athena sale del comedor dejando a los caballeros pasmados con tal noticia, pero había 2 de ellos  
  
los cuales no se sorprendieron al escucharla...  
  
Al terminar de comer rápidamente shion tomo su papel de el manda más en el santuario y 2 horas despues  
  
los chicos de oro ya estaban entrenando...Dohko y Kannon quienes habían planeado la fiesta  
  
se felicitaban mutuamente por haber hecho el trabajo de sacar a Athena de la mansion...  
  
-Bien Kannon, pero nuestro trabajo aun no termina, como haremos para sacar a Shion tu sabes  
  
que aunque estemos juntos el y yo, el podría hecharnos a perder la fiestesita...  
  
-No te preocupes, eso dejamelo a mí...  
  
-Deacuerdo...porque ya mande pedir el licor para esto, no me defraudes...  
  
Durante el entrenamiento discutieron la rara actitud de Saori y el raro fax que había recibido  
  
otros que se quejaban de los duros entrenamientos de Shion, pero uno de los caballeros se sentia  
  
muy fuera de la conversación ya que como era costumbre el preferia hacer sus multiples meditaciones,  
  
para lograr hacer esto se necesitaba mucha consentración, estaba apunto de caer en trance total y  
  
en eso llegaron los chicos de bronze y con ellos ikki...  
  
-Hola chicos (saludaba el caballero del pegaso muy entusiasta)  
  
-Hola (saludaba Aioria), no me digan que Shion tambien los mando a entrenar...  
  
-Si, así es (decia dulcemente Shun quien jalaba a un flojo Hyoga que no quería hacer otra cosa  
  
que no fuese estar al lado de su adorado Shun pero sin hacer nada....o talvez no nada...)  
  
-Hola (respondió el caballero de Geminis al ver al fenix quien se aproximaba al lugar) ikki  
  
quieres entrenar conmigo un poco...vamos  
  
-Deacuerdo Saga, pero te advierto que saldrás perdiendo...  
  
Al escuchar la voz del fenix, shakka quien se encontraba a punto de llegar a la meditación total  
  
la perdió y más fue su rábia al ver al caballero del fenix con el caballero de geminis...  
  
Al instante se ve corriendo a Shion por el santuario...  
  
-aaaayyy! que hago... que hago?  
  
Angustiado Shion camina con direccion a los caballeros y se dispone a hablarles...  
  
-Caballeros de Athena, he sido informado de una catastrofe... una verdadera catastrofe...  
  
-Que sucede Shion (preguntaba un ansioso Aioros)  
  
-Lo que sucede es que parte de la fundacion arde en llamas y temen que Saori haya muerto, encontraron  
  
un cadaver y creen que es de ella... así que iré porque me piden que valla a identificarla..  
  
-QUE???????? (todos los caballeros algo confundidos con excepcion de kannon quien ya no se aguantaba  
  
la risa)  
  
-CAMUS!!!  
  
-sí, dime oh! gran patriarca  
  
-No seas barbero!!! (gritaban por atrás uno de los caballeros)  
  
-Camus... tu te harás cargo del satuario mientras me ausento... todo esto lo hago por el bien  
  
de Athena (saca un pañuelo y seca sus lágrimas)...  
  
mientras los caballeros asimilaban la noticia Shion se acerco a Dohko quien estaba cerca de él  
  
-Dohko... podría hablar contigo...  
  
-Claro, que sucede... quieres que hagamos el amor antes de que te vallas (hacercandose a Shion  
  
y besando su cuello)  
  
-No, bueno en realidad este... sí, pero eso no era lo que quiería decirte, pero mejor ven conmigo  
  
Ambos entraron al recinto del patriarca y comenzarón a acariciarse suavemente sobre la ropa, al  
  
instante la ropa salio sobrando en aquella ardiente escena entre shion y Dohko...  
  
Despues de un buen rato de apacionadas caricias y de un tan grato rato de hacer el amor... Shion  
  
miro tiernamente a Dohko y ...  
  
-Dohko quiero que sepas que no importa lo que pase con todo lo que nos rodea... Saori, los demás  
  
caballeros, el santuario, la fundacion, quiero que sepas que tu eres lo más importante para m  
  
es por eso que quiero que te portes bien en mi ausencia...deacuerdo... porque me dolería mucho  
  
si no fuese así...  
  
-Sssshhhh! (colocandole su dedo indice en los labios), Shion no digas más; yo sé lo que sientes  
  
por mi... y creeme que no te fallare... (Dohko besa a Shion y este se voltea para levantarse)  
  
-Noo, espera aun no te vallas, que te necesito un rato más antes de que me valla... (tomando su  
  
mano)  
  
-Descuerdo... (Dohko voltea a verlo con una sonrisa en los labios)  
  
Despues de un rato en el cual Dohko y Shion se despedian los caballeros se hacian preguntas  
  
sobre el porque de ese otro misterioso fax y que había pasado con Saori...  
  
-Que habrá pasado chicos (decia Milo)  
  
-Será cierto que Saori murio??? (Se repetia Shura)  
  
-Uy! ni valio la pena haber muerto por ella entonces (se recriminaba Aioros)  
  
-SIIIILLLEEENNCCIIIIOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Que sucede Kannon (Decian los caballeros intrigados)  
  
-Lo que pasa es que ...mmmm... les explicaré... hoy a las 22hrs habrá una fiesta....  
  
-sííí... fiesta!!!! (decia Milo)  
  
-Pero porque (decia Afrodita)  
  
-Sí porque???.... o0 (decia nuevamente Milo)  
  
-Pues es que la verdad es que todo esto de los Fax pues, lo inventamos Dohko y yo para poder  
  
hacer la fiesta más grande de la historia y justamente aquí en el santuario sin supervición  
  
alguna... que les parece?  
  
-ssssííííííí..... gritaban los caballeros emocionados  
  
Mientras Dohko ya en el aereopuerto se despedia de Shion... cuando Shion abordo el avion disimuladamente  
  
llamo a Shiryu quien lo acompañaba para que no se regresará solo...  
  
-Shiryu... yo quiero pedirte un favor...  
  
-Sí maestro, digame... que se le ofrece...  
  
-quiero que vayas en una mision secreta y vigiles a Shion...y me avisarás de cualquier paso  
  
que de...  
  
-Pero maestro....  
  
-sí y te llevarás esto (dandole una maleta con ropa) es tu ropa me tome la libertad de hacerla  
  
por ti, además de esto que es indispensable para la mision (dandole un walkie talkie); bueno,  
  
bueno que esperas ya vete (empujandolo)...Aaaaahhh!!! por cierto necesitarás esto... tu boleto de avión  
  
además recuerdalo vas de incognito... recuerdalo!!!  
  
-Pero maestro.... uuU  
  
-Adios, adios, adios....  
  
Dohko regresaba al santuario... y regresa con más animos que nunca...  
  
-Bien chicos que la fiesta comience!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
P.D. dejen sus reviews que los espero con ansias....  
  
Maby-chan 


End file.
